


Messages in a Bottle

by CxNxPxS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mystery, One Shot Collection, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxNxPxS/pseuds/CxNxPxS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shot stories that involve Machi, Hisoka, Illumi, and Chrollo. I couldn't think of a good title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fan fic. The story is told from Machi's point of view. Her characterization isn't the same as how her character actually is. I made her a little bit friendlier but she still has her quirks with Hisoka.

"I really need to finish this paper. I have four hours until it's due and I still don't have a thesis," I say running my hands through my hair and pulling on it lightly. I couldn't think of a decent thesis to start my research paper on the hunter association. I had assured my Professor that I would be able to find enough sources to write a 20 page paper on the association. Why do I want to write my research paper on this topic when there are other things I could write about? Maybe because I'm interested in why several hunters went missing when Pariston Hill was vice chairman or if one of the hunters from the association brought the chimera ant queen over to our world from the dark continent.

 "You could ask your Professor to give you more time," Chrollo says. "Or you could shift your focus from your paper to finding a way we can get our bodies back."

 I hear a crunching noise from behind me and spin around in my chair to three young children laying on my bed. I still couldn't believe that Hisoka, Chrollo, and Illumi's bodieshad changed into a child. I'm not even for sure how old they are because I haven't taken them to the doctor to see if there is some type of medication that can change them back. Another reason why I haven't taken them is that I know if I did bring them to the doctor, they would ask me if I'm their guardian at which I wouldn't acknowledge and than they would try to contact their parents. Illumi has a family so it wouldn't be an issue for him, but as for the other two, they don't have anyone. Heck, I don't have anyone except for the phantom troupe but that's up for debate. Every since Chrollo got his nen back and decided to go his separate way, the members have been bickering and threatening to kill each other. Honestly, the death threats and the bickering isn't anything new. It's the amount of time they spend doing it instead of creating plants to steal items. It doesn't help that Feitan is the leader of the troupe and as soon as you say something that he doesn't like he tries to kill you in an instant. He changed the rules from solving disputes between members by flipping a coin to shedding another members blood. 

From that point on, I decided that I didn't want anything to do with the troupe anymore. Plus I wanted to do something with my life instead of stealing and killing people. Okay,well maybe I still do kill and steal from time to time but it's not as much as I did when I was with the troupe.

 When I told the phanton troupe that I was leaving to go my separate way, they got very upset except for Franklin. He simply told me to find a replacement and I wasn't to find  someone because quite frankly I don't really care. I'm sure they will find someone and if not, my position will be vacant until I decide that I want to return later on. If I decide toreturn or not. I'm not for sure. I left the phantom troupe four years ago and I haven't contacted them since than.

 Now, I'm an undergraduate at YorkNew University getting my Bachelor's in Hunterology and afterward applying to their graduate program. I'm not for sure what I want my Master's Degree in but I'll figure it out once I start writing my thesis statement for the program. I was told that only 15 people are allowed to enter the graduate program a year and they base their decision off from what classes you took as an undergraduate, your gpa, and your thesis statement that involves you writing about why you would be a good candidate for the program and what your research will focus on. 

 I have so much to do and so little time since I graduate in 2 semesters. I should have started my thesis statement months ago but I was sidetracked when Hisoka, Chrollo, and Illumi arrived at my doorstop with their clothes hanging off their small body. At first I thought it was my neighbors children until I saw Chrollo's tattoo, and Hisoka's deep golden eyes. Illumi, on the other hand, had a needle in his hand and I instantly knew who he was from the short conversations I had with Hisoka about his friends he hung out with all the time. The conversation was mostly one sided because I wasn't really interested in what he had to say but he continued to keep talking to me about it. Hisoka does that a lot. He likes to tell me things that I don't really care about. I'm not interested in his life or who he hangs out with.

 "Are you able to buy some more cereal and milk from the store. Maybe some curry and a bag of rice," Hisoka says moving off from my bed and walking to the kitchen. He opens up the refrigerator door and looks inside to see if I need to buy anything else. His red hair is long on his small body and goes a little past his shoulders. He isn't wear any make up on his face or is he wearing that hideous jester outfit that I can't stand to look at. He has on a black t shirt and cargo pants with no socks on his feet. There is some dirt in his toenails. "Oh some slice cheese."

 "As long as you guys are paying I don't have a problem picking up more groceries," I say walking into the kitchen to open up a cabinet above the sink. I pull out a  box of fruit granola and take a package out and return back to my desk. "Where are you guys sleeping tonight?"

 Chrollo pulls out a blanket from a drawer underneath my bed and places it on the couch. His black hair seems to have grown longer and parts of it hides the tattoo on his forehead. I actually like his long hair even though he says that he will cut it the next time he's out in the city. I tried to tell him to keep but he insists that it looks bad on him. I don't think it does. He looks very handsome with his long hair when he's in his adult form. Even as a child, he looks cute.

 He takes a pillow off from my bed and climbs onto the couch and lays underneath the blanket. His small body takes up part of the couch and there is room for another person. The other two won't sleep in the extra space by him since a strange thing occurs every night when they are sleeping. The three seem to return to their adult bodies when they are sleeping or when they get sick. It's really bizarre and I can't figure out why the change happens. It had freaked me out the first time I saw them in their adult bodies when I woke up the next day after they arrived at my apartment. I had went to take a shower and cook breakfast for myself when I noticed the three weren't small anymore underneath the blanket. I couldn't see their faces because the blanket covered their whole entire body. It didn't help that the only source of light was coming from the kitchen and it didn't reach all the way inside my room since my apartment only has one bedroom that is also the living room, a kitchen, and bathroom.

 They don't call it a studio  in YorkNew. It's called a 1K; however, I thought I was seeing things until I pulled back the blanket on all three of them and saw their half naked bodies. The pants they wore when they were in their child form ripped and parts of it was beside their body. Chrollo was sleeping on the couch while the other two were sleeping on futons on the ground. I had felt my face grow warm and my heart started to beat fast a little. As much as I didn't like Hisoka and Illumi staying in the apartment, they did have nice bodies. Really nice bodies. From the muscles on their chest and stomach all the way down to their... I can't even begin to describe my reaction when I saw Chrollo's body. I tried not to stare but it was hard not to look since my mind has been wondering what the rest of his body looked like.

 I stop myself from thinking pervert thoughts and spin around in my chair and begin typing my thesis statement when Hisoka jumps up on my desk and sits down. His legs are hanging off the side of the desk and he's eating a bun that is filled with chocolate. I try to ignore him and continue to write my paper but the way he eats is really disguising. He's is smacking loudly and moaning a little as he licks his fingers. I can't focus on my essay with him sitting next to me. I think he knows this too because he seems to keep doing it whenever I'm studying for an exam or writing a paper.

 I take my hands off the keyboard and look at him. "Do you mind? I'm trying to write this paper so that I can go to bed and get some sleep before I have to leave for college," I say staring at him in the face. He continues to eat loudly and chuckles a little. I really want to punch him right now.

 "I'm not doing anything to you," Hisoka says licking his fingers. "I'm bored and want to do something. Entertain me."

 "Why don't you bother Illumi or Chrollo," I say irritated. Hisoka continues to lick his fingers and stare at me. He's waiting for me to give into his demand but I'm not going to do it.  "Better yet, why don't you go to sleep?"

 "I'm not tired but if you want me to sleep so badly why don't lay next to me?" Hisoka says in a teasing like tone. "I promise I won't bite you. Plus I can give you extra warmth when

I turn into my adult body."

 I ignore his comment and pick him up from the desk and place him on the bed. I walk back to my chair and sit down. I begin typing again when I hear Chrollo snoring a little and turn around to see that he's back to his adult form. His whole body takes up my couch and his feet are sticking out from underneath the blanket. I start to smile and picture myself laying next to him with my arms around his waist watching him sleep. It made me think of the time I sang to Chrollo while he was sleeping back when we both were in the phanton troupe. I'm not the best singer, but I do like to sing whenever no one is around or they are sleeping. It's something that I keep to myself and don't tell others. It's not that I'm embarrassed, it's just...

 "Machi, did you hear what I said?" Illumi says interrupting my thoughts. I glance over at him and his hair is pinned up into a neat bun on top of his head. He is wearing a long shirt that I bought him a few days ago that goes down to his knees. "Can you pick up some more chicken and lettuce?"

 "Why are you guys staying with me? It's been 5 months and you haven't gone home to tell your family about your condition. It's something that's been on my mind. It's not that I don't mind you three staying here, I just don't see why you are," I say clearing my thoughts Chrollo and thinking about if they will leave eventually. The only person I wouldn't mind staying is Chrollo. 

 Illumi tilts his head to the side and makes a humming noise while he thinks of an answer. He stops humming after a few seconds and speaks. "I consider this situation as a vacation. I don't have to take on any contracts while I'm away from home and I've texted my brother to let him know that I won't be returning for a while. I told him that I'm taking a short vacation. The only person that is concern about my absence is my mother."

 "Did you tell her where I live at?" 

 "Of course not," Illumi laughs a little. "Don't worry, another Zoldyck will not show up at your doorstep."

 

~.~

 

Rain fell outside the window as I sat in my sociology class staring outside. I chew on a fruit granola and wish that I wasn’t in class. I’m failing this class and want to drop it but the counselor recommended that I work something out with the Professor so that I can pass with at least a C. The lowest grade you can get and still receive credit in a class is a C-. I believe I have a D- right now because I failed the midterm and didn’t turn in my research paper. I’m really off to a bad start this semester. I have no one else to blame but myself. I should stop procrastinating and work on my papers in advance instead of last minute.

 “Machi, we need to talk about your research paper,” my Professor says walking up to me. He leans against a desk in front of me and crosses his arms. “What’s going on? Why didn’t you finish your research paper? I gave you three weeks to work on it. Is there something going on at home?”

 “Oh, it’s nothing,” I say quickly. I look at the clock and class is over already. Time sure does fly when you aren't paying attention to the lecture. I put my notebook and pen intomy purse and stand up. “Do you think I can have more time to work on it?”

 The Professor smiles softly and closes his eyes to think of a reasonable answer to give me. His gray hair seems to shine underneath the light and the wrinkles on his face have this unique pattern that I never noticed before. I usually see him at a distance but now since he’s close to me, I notice how old he looks.

 “Hmm, I’ll give you three more weeks to work on it. If you don’t turn it in by than, I’m sorry I’ll have to fail you,” he says opening up his eyes. “You are one of my top students in the class. I don’t see why you are doing so poorly. You know the material and the first exam and second exam you could have scored an A on it but you changed all of your answers both times.”

 I don’t say anything and nod my head in agreement with him. It’s true that I am one of the top students in his class. I answer most of the questions he asks about the assign readings and turn in the short writing assignments. When it comes to his exams, they aren’t hard. He mostly asks questions based upon his lecture and slides. The first exam he gave us, I knew all of the answers, but I had second guessed myself and changed my answers. When I left the room and heard a few other students discussing the answers they put for the exam, I knew that I had failed it.

 I really need to stop second guessing myself on his exams. The same goes in my other classes.

 He turns away from me and walks back toward the front of the room to gather his items so that he can go to his next class. He stops at the door and says one last thing to me before he leaves. “If you want to talk to me about any concerns you have, stop by my office.”

 

~.~

 

I enter my apartment and I smell something disgusting that is lingering inside my room. I take off my shoes at the entrance and walk into my room to see Chrollo and Hisoka eating baked fish with a bowl of rice. They are sitting on my bed and watching the news on my TV that is in the corner of the room on top of a small table.

 “So that’s what that smell is. Who cooked it? Let me guess it was Hisoka?” I say walking past them to sit in my chair. I put my purse down on top of the desk and run my hands through my sweaty hair. “I thought you two were going to go somewhere today.”

 Hisoka licks his fingers and makes a loud sucking noise and I cringe. I really hate when he does that.

 “All of the trains have stopped along with the buses. Nobody is allowed in or out the city. It seems that an outbreak has happened,” Hisoka says picking off a piece of the fish on his plate and popping it into his mouth. There is a pair of chopsticks next to the fish and I wonder why he doesn't use it.

 I turn away from him and look at the news. There is a young reporter who looks the same age as me standing in front of a hotel. There are several police behind her blocking the traffic and pushing people away from the entrance to the hotel. A message appears on the screen and displays the words “Unknown Virus Outbreak in YorkNew and other cities”.

 “Maybe it’s the flu,” I say turning away from the TV and opening up my laptop. I check my school email and there are 5 new messages that have the title “Important”. I click on the first message and it reads:

  _Dear Undergraduates/Graduates,_

_The college will be closing until further notice. We will notify you once we receive permission from the Hunter Association. If you need to turn in any assignments or have any concerns, please email your Professors. Please do not come to the campus and stay inside your home. If you need to go to the store and purchase any items, wear a mask and follow the local authorities instructions._

_Regards,_

_Tac Rhymes_

_Dean of YorkNew University_

 I re-read the message again and my eyes stop at the word mask. I didn't see anyone wearing one when I came home. It's quite possible the virus hasn't spread far yet. I don't live close to the hotel. I live far out in a small neighborhood near a lake that has a park next to it. If the virus does reach here, I'll have to stock up on some medicine. I should really do some research to see what exactly this virus is.

A light goes off in my head and I start to smile. I have my topic on what I want to write about in my research paper. I can write about the Hunter Association response to the virus outbreak. Maybe I can do some field work while I'm at.

I start typing my thesis statement, unaware that the virus has something to do with the change within Hisoka, Chrollo, and Illumi.

 


	2. Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC is Hisoka's brother name Kibou. I was inspired to write this after reading a headcannon about Hisoka having a little brother.

The clock ticked loudly on the wall inside the small bedroom. The noise annoyed Kibou as he tried to fall back asleep. He closed his eyes and counted the number of bungee gum wrappers he had found on the kitchen floor earlier that day. They were folded into hearts carefully without any rips or wrinkles on it. They looked like they were about to be sold for a lot of jenny.

If only that was true. If he could sell them for a lot of money, he would have enough to finally leave Meteor city to another place where people didn’t accuse him as a thief because his mother was. She was able to keep food on the table from stealing and selling items from their neighbors to a pawnshop downtown. When he asked her to stop doing it, she slapped him across the face while cursing at him.

He sighed and pulled the covers closer to his face. The room was getting cooler. A small breeze leaked into the room from the crack in the wall. The wallpaper covering the crack didn’t offer much protection from the environment outside because it was cheap just like their apartment. Bugs managed to find their way into the room every night, causing Kibou to wake Hisoka up to help him smash the helpless creatures one by one.

Sometimes Hisoka helped him, sometimes he ignored him like his mother did whenever he asked her for lunch money for school. It was the same routine with the two everyday on who could ignore him the most until he yelled at the top of his lungs for someone to pay attention to him. Only then did they actually decide to notice that he existed.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He really needed to use the restroom but the bathroom was shared by the entire complex. He didn’t feel like putting on his shoes and walking outside to use the restroom only to be stopped by one of his neighbors who would try to accuse him for something he didn’t do.

If it wasn’t for stealing, it was for trying to kill their pet or for beating up their child. If he made one jenny for everytime he was accused, he would be a millionaire by now living the rich life in some apartment that overlooked the lively streets of York New.

Kibou tried to tell them he didn’t do anything but they never believed him. No one believed him. Not even his own mother who claimed to love him as much as she loved Hisoka. He swore everytime the word love came out of her mouth he saw the world liar on her tongue. She didn’t mean anything that she said. 

Her promises were fake as much as the wedding ring on her finger. She wasn’t married to their father anymore. He had divorced her for another woman who gave him a ticket out of from his nightmare he believed he would stay in until he died. He wasn’t happy with his mother and was really displeased when he found she was pregnant. He said that she was using a conniving tactic to keep him with her because she was pregnant.

"If you keep on sighing the room will blow away,“ Hisoka said in a teasing tone. 

Kibou rolled his eyes. “The only time you decide that I exist is when you are pretending to be asleep?"

"Stop lying to me,” Kibou said angrily. 

"I’m not lying to you. I’ve never lied to you,“ Hisoka turned to Kibou. He yawned. “I can’t say the same about mother because…well everything that she does or says is a lie.”

Kibou looked over at Hisoka and saw his long blond hair covering half of his face. His blues eyes shined a little from the light creeping into the room through the small space in between the curtains. His pale skin had small bruises and cuts everywhere. Each one told a story. His clothes hung off from his thin frame exposing what looked to be a hickey on his neck. 

Kibou eyed it and wondered if his brother was still messing around with the next door neighbors daughter. He didn’t know her name because she never told him. She didn’t want him to know because he wasn’t cool in her eyes like Hisoka was. He tried to figure out what she meant and finally understood when he caught his brother on top of her with his pants down and her legs spread open underneath him moaning loudly on the kitchen floor.

He didn’t tell Hisoka he had caught him having sex. He kept it to himself and was going to use it as blackmail until the girl thought it was a good idea to mention to her father that she had lost her virginity to the very person he hated the most. He didn’t have a reason why he hated Hisoka beside the simple fact he looked too much like his father whom he really didn’t like because of past conflicts.

It was also the same reason why he didn’t like Kibou. Every time he saw him leaving the apartment, he tried to come up with a reason why he wanted his family to leave. He even tried to give them money to leave but his mother was offended and cursed him out. She wanted to leave with her own money and not from someone who was bullying her children.

"Are you still messing around with her?“ Kibou asked after a few moments.

Hisoka shrugged. "She doesn’t want to date me anymore. She says that I’m not good for her.”

"You never were,“ Kibou said sternly.


End file.
